


A Home For Us

by commandmetobewell



Series: A New Life on the Ground [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Clexa babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, No Angst, Omega Clarke, One Big Happy Family, Pack Cuddles, Protective Clarke, Protective Lexa, Shapeshifting, Sleepy Cuddles, a random epilogue/side-fic to neverland, so kinda spoilery but let's be real it's something to look forward to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: Lexa and Clarke settle down with their family after The Great War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PURE FLUFF AND CUTE TIMES ALRIGHT Y'ALL. I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE STAY BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING, WONDERFUL BEANS. DON'T LET THE BARNACLES GET YOU DOWN <3

"All the preparations are in place," Indra says, hands locked behind her back. Lexa nods her head up from the scrolls she's observing to nod at the woman. Indra arches her brow when she sees her Commander rise, her hand placing itself over the table to steady herself. She draws a breath and for a moment, Indra is concerned.

"Heda--"

"Make sure that everything is accounted for downstairs," Lexa says with a tip of her chin, "and after that, retire for the night."

Indra's eyes almost pop out of her eyes. "What?"

"I said, retire." Lexa's voice is thick with wit and charm as she brushes past her general. "The war is behind us. Enjoy the peace. Be with your son tonight."

Indra's eyes glaze and she nods and hastily pulls away. Lexa hums to herself as she stretches out the kinks in her wings, letting them preen so that she observe the small gaps between the still-healing feathers. She ruffles them before tucking them back behind her shoulders, sighing with relief and contentment.

"When you're done admiring yourself," Luna's teasing voice calls out from the door, "I think your wife wants you."

Lexa's face blushes but she nods, zipping past her sister with a hastened pace. She walks over to the window and jumps off the ledge, letting her wings carry her as she flies up to the top of the balcony. She lands on the platform, walking into her bedroom only to find it empty. Frowning, Lexa looks around before she smiles. Chuckling, she jumps back out of the balcony, allowing her body to glide over the city until she soars over the lush forest that surrounds Polis. Some of the trees are still healing and raw from the war, but the beauty of a new start is something bigger than Lexa could have ever envisioned seeing in her entire lifetime upon Earth.

As she lands in a soft underbrush, Lexa sighs and starts to pry off her clothing. She neatly folds her clothes in a pile by a tree before she gets down on all fours. The shift is quick, more powerful than ever, as she transforms into her wolf form. As her tail brushes from side to side, Lexa starts to pad forward, lifting her snout to sniff out the familiar lavender and vanilla scent of her mate. After tracking the scent, Lexa hightails it out of the brush and into a clearing, where she hears the soft yapping and high pitched whines of the most beautiful gifts she's ever been given. Lexa trots to a slow as she makes out a beautiful sandy pelt rolling in the long grass. 

Letting out a low rumbling purr, Lexa pads over to her mate, noticing the three bundles of fur that are rolling atop the soft of Clarke's belly. They're prodding and nipping at her playfully, but once they catch the scent of their sire, all three small heads are turning in her direction and they bolt from Clarke's side in an instant. Lexa lowers herself to her haunches as they tackle her, each of them trying to scramble over her head and her shoulders in order to pin her down. The pups continue their little brawl until Lexa rolls over onto her back, exposing the soft of her stomach in a sign of submission. The pups nuzzle into her, purring as they start to tire.

_I wasn't expecting you to be finished your meeting so early._

Lexa cocks her head to see the Clarke looming over her, a look of bemusement in her sparking blue eyes as she leans her head downwards to lick the underside of Lexa's jaw. The hybrid hums in delight as Clarke slides onto her belly and tucks herself into Lexa's side, head pressed against the strong muscles of her chest. The pups slide between them, grateful for the comfort and safety their bodies provide. Lexa nuzzles each of them with her snout before bumping her head with Clarke's own.

_I was able to send Indra home. I thought we all deserved a little peace and quiet._

Clarke purrs as she snuggles closer to her mate, relishing in the scent of pine and smoke that wafts from the pocket of pheromones at her neck. Lexa's chest rumbles as Clarke's snout noses at the column of her neck before dropping down to gaze upon their pups. Each of them are dozing lazily, bodies strewn upon each other.

The youngest and runt of their litter, Juniper, is nestled between Clarke and Lexa, her back half draped over the hind-legs of her elder brother. Juniper's coat is a dusky grey, but her eyes are a deep ocean blue with green flecks. As the omega of the group, she immediately had everyone in the family wrapped around her little finger. No one could resist falling whim to those pouty lips or soft voice, sweet voice. Clarke was the only one who could see through her antics.

Beneath her is their only son, Rujak. As the beta of the group, he mediated between both his sisters and was the sensible one. He was skilled in the art of writing and took after Clarke in every way possible. His pelt is a sandy brown, closer to Clarke's own colour, and his eyes are an icy blue. He carries himself with an air of humility, always the public servant in Polis, despite only having seen five years. He would help all the children in the orphanage, and worked with Clarke's painters.

The eldest, Cora, is the one that they had to look out for. The girl, an alpha, was a spitfire. Her temper and stubbornness rivalled that of Lexa's own. The little girl had endless energy, and was always willing to dive head first into problems. She matched the same sleek black pelt and green eyes as her sire, and her personality was no different. Both Clarke and Lexa knew that if anyone were to inherit the throne and rule over the thirteen clans, it would be their eldest daughter. 

_You're thinking so loud I can hear you from here. What are you thinking about, love?_

Lexa opens her eyes lazily to glance down at Clarke, who  huffs as Clarke's tongue flattens over the patch of white fur upon her chest. Their tails brush and intertwine as they continue to nip and groom at each other. Clarke cuffs Lexa when the older wolf goes in for a sneaky nip at her jaw. The two of them tussle for a bit, which wakes their pups. Instantly, the children are up and clambering over them, eager to get in on the play. The two parents nuzzle their kids, playfully scuffing the pups.

It doesn't take long for all of them to tire again, with Lexa's larger body curling around the sandy-pelt of Clarke and the pups. Overhead, the sun begins to set and the sky bleeds into a beautiful array of orange and pink. Clarke finishes grooming the pups before she glances up at her mate, staring at the stars with awe.

 _You didn't answer me earlier,_ Clarke hums through their mind link, nudging her body closer to Lexa's own. _What were you thinking about?_

Lexa purrs, turning her gaze back downwards so that she lovingly stare off into Clarke's bright blue eyes.

 _About how beautiful you are,_ Lexa murmurs as she lightly bops Clarke's head with her snout, _and how lucky I am to have you as my own. I love you, Niron._

 _Flatter_ , Clarke chuckles through a soft bark, _always the hopeless romantic, aren't you? I should tell Luna. She'll have a right laugh._

Lexa grumbles and rests her head on her paws, trying to look away. Clarke only whines happily, nudging her head into Lexa's haunches. The older wolf huffs again, but Clarke simply purrs as she settles in closer to her mate, tucking herself into that wonderful heat that emanates off of her sleek black fur. 

 _I love you,_ Clarke whispers as they both slide their heads together in a soft romantic gesture, _and I'm lucky to have you, too._

And with that, the pack falls asleep to the sounds of the midsummer night blanketing them.

x-x-x-x

"What do you mean that I have to wear clothes?" Cora exclaims as she stands on the bed, stark naked and glaring at her sire. "I want to be like a wolf!"

"Cora," Lexa sighs as she tries to chase her five-year-old around the room to get her in her shirt, "please, will you just listen this once."

"No!" Cora giggles as she darts between Lexa's legs and sprints into the main hall, causing the guards to snap up straight and avert their gaze from the nude toddler. Lexa growls at the guards, causing Cora to laugh harder as she sprints away. Lexa catches up, swinging her arm under the nude girl and sweeping her up into her arms.

"Nomon!" Cora whines as Lexa blows raspberries on her tummy and tugs the dress over her body, careful of the little wings that have started to grow at the base of her shoulders. "I want to be a wolf, Nomon!" Lexa gives a small growl, and Cora growls back, the two of them playfully tussling as Lexa tugs her daughter back into her bedroom to grab a pair of underwear and slipping it onto her daughter's waist. Cora huffs and pouts, crossing her arms as she glares into the distance.

"Cora…," Lexa sighs, curling a strand of the young girl's hair back.

"No," Cora huffs again, sticking her chin upwards in a stubborn gesture. Lexa frowns and goes to say something else when two small bodies come barrelling into her back, causing her to tip forward onto the bed. Lexa grunts as her wings nearly get crushed under the weight of her two other children, who clamber up on her, stark naked as the day has come. They giggle and pounce on her, and Lexa looks over their bodies to see an exhausted-looking Clarke step through the door, soaking wet.

"I take it that the remainder of the bath didn't go as planned?" Lexa asks as she struggles to get clothes on her two other rambunctious children. Clarke sighs and reaches for Cora, tucking the little girl into her arms as she pulls out a brush and starts to comb through the knots in her hair.

"Mama fell in the tub," Juniper proudly exclaims as she pokes her head through her dress and beams up at her sire. "I pushed her!"

"Juniper," Lexa says with a low growl, but at the sight of those blue-green eyes, she melts instantly. A harsh whack to the back of her head causes her to snap from the affectionate gaze, causing Lexa to turn around and see Clarke staring at her with her brow arched, unconvinced. Sighing, Lexa turns back to her daughter. "Hodnes, when your mother is giving you a bath, you have to listen to her. Wolves do not like to be dirty. Neither do humans. You are both. There for you must be twice as clean."

"Ugh," Juniper groans as she climbs over Lexa, accidentally catching her foot in Lexa's chest, causing the older woman to grunt painfully. Juniper and Cora meet in a hug, the two girls wrestling upon the bed as Rujak dresses himself and curls up beside his sire. Clarke plops down on the bed and separates the two girls, pulling them into her arms with a strong push, causing them to calm and lean into their mother's side. The pack lays there for a minute, both parents completely exhausted.

"Mama?" Juniper asks, glancing up at her mother. "Can we go to the kitchen and get some hot-cakes?"

"June," Clarke warns, noticing the guilty look on her daughter's face, "we're eating dinner in a bit. Don't spoil your appetite."

"But Mama!" Cora chimes in, giving Clarke her best pout. "We even put clothes on!"

"One hot-cake," Lexa interjects as she gently runs her fingers through Rujak's soft hair, "then go talk to your Aunt Luna. I think she has a surprise for you."

"Lexa?" Clarke asks, brows raised. The unvoiced question is there, sifting between them. _What are you doing?_

"Yay!" Both the girls exclaim in glee, tugging their sleepy brother along as they rush down the hall, their personal guards rushing to catch up with them as they bolt towards the elevator. Clarke watches them go with a discontented growl, turning her gaze back over to her wife with a stubborn cross of her arms across her chest.

"What was that for?" Clarke asks, clearly displeased. "You know that they will--"

"Hush," Lexa murmurs as she sits up and then flaps her wings, causing a gust of air to slam the door shut. "I've bought us a few hours."

"To do what?" Clarke asks, though her gaze darkens as she watches Lexa's eyes dart down to her lips. "Lexa--"

"Please," Lexa whispers as she leans forward and captures their lips, "I just want two hours of sleep. That's all."

Clarke chuckles into their kiss and shakes her head, pulling her sleepy wife down onto her chest and burrowing in the warmth that exudes her frame. Lexa bonelessly melts into Clarke's embrace, purring loudly as she adjusts herself upon her wife's body. Clarke sighs contently, taking to gently weaving her fingers through her wife's hair. She combs through the knots with soft tugs, which elicits a louder rumble from the hybrid's chest. The two of them snuggle together, with Lexa's dark wings draped around them like a soft blanket. Clarke's lips find the soft underside of Lexa's jaw and she lets her teeth lightly scrape over the scar of their mating mark.

"Mm," Lexa sleepily mumbles into Clarke's breasts, "what are you doing?"

Clarke grins as she slides her hand over Lexa's sides, curving her palms inwards until she finds what she's looking forward. She squeezes between Lexa's legs, noticing that her mate is soft, but eagerly responding to her touch. She kisses the scar once more, drawing a careful shudder from Lexa as the older woman shifts to give her more room. Lexa blearily gazes down at her wife, love and affecting tinging those green eyes that Clarke adores so much.

" _Niron_ ," Lexa purrs again as Clarke's hand dips into the waistband and finally touches the semi-hard source of her problem. "Please."

"What's that?" Clarke seductively growls as she rolls them so Lexa is flat on her back, wings spread out provocatively. "Did the great Heda just _beg_?"

"Clarke," Lexa whines as she bucks her hips upwards. Clarke only chuckles again, starting to stroke in languid, smooth movements.

"What would your ambassadors think?" Clarke coos in a sultry rasp, speeding up the pace of her hand. "The commander reduced to a moaning mess?"

"Ah," Lexa shudders as she seeks Clarke's neck for refuge, "mm, I'm close."

"That's it baby," Clarke praises as she draws Lexa out from her pants and rolls up her shirt to reveal those scarred, but still toned abs. "Let it out for me."

With that, Lexa explodes.

Her entire body is quivering as she comes down from her high, ropes of thick cum still splattering her lower bracketed muscles. She twitches as Clarke milks her for every drop before she finally collapses into bed, her eyes closed and a lazily smile decorating her face. Clarke shakes her head and chuckles as she stands up to retrieve a wet, warm cloth and tenderly sets about cleaning up the mess. After she's done, she tucks Lexa back inside her pants and rolls down her shirt. Laying her head down on Lexa's chest, Clarke tunes her hearing into the steady lull of Lexa's heart. She listens to the even rhythm, until she notices that Lexa's breathing is slow and even.

"Typical," Clarke chuckles as she kisses her sleeping wife's chin, "such a pillow princess."

"I heard that," Lexa grumbles, peeking a sleepy eye open before closing it again. "Mm not a princess."

"No you're not," Clarke replies as she reaches down and intertwines her fingers with Lexa's slender ones, squeezing lightly. "You're my regal commander."

"And you're my queen," Lexa barely manages to mumble through her sleep-stricken voice, "I love you."

Clarke smiles as she hears the soft snores that part Lexa's mouth and sighs in content, staring up at the painting they'd had made of their family just a few months after the triplets had been born. Clarke snuggles closer into her wife, taking some time to reflect on everything that had happened in the past seven years. She'd seen through so much death and pain, so much misery and loneliness, and now here she is, laying beside the love of her life and exhausted from taking care of their kids.

Even things didn't add up to what she thought they'd be, Clarke falls asleep knowing that she's made something for herself.

She only has one last thought as she succumbs to the well-earned land of dreams.

_Finally, we have a home for us._

**Author's Note:**

> Also the tags for Neverland have changed. I've decided to do a A/B/O style, but with a twist.


End file.
